User talk:Nightfall101
Hey Send me a PM on xfire. I'm redfox9876 Requiem aeternam, dona eis Domine 02:33, March 7, 2011 (UTC) No Requiem aeternam, dona eis Domine 03:26, March 7, 2011 (UTC) IRC? Hey IRC? LyzeWe have Nothing to fear, Except fear itself 02:37, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Lol kk Can you come on today? Leafkits like over 6 moons (I think?) LyzeWe have Nothing to fear, Except fear itself 02:01, March 8, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Keep msging on xf I need somone to talk to Requiem aeternam, dona eis Domine 03:05, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Hi Nightfall! Can i join WindClan as- Flamekit- handsome orange-red tom. Real life- Whitekit(Whitewater)-Beatiful she-cat with dark blue eyes. Real life- Swallowflight is their mom, i asked Adderpaw. [[User:~Bloodclaw|[[User:~Bloodclaw|'Bloodclaw]]BloodclawITS.MAI.SITCK.DONT TOUCH IT. PERIOD.]] 04:40, March 7, 2011 (UTC) OMG!!! I dont think we need blanks for the dead cats! cause on Pixlr i was fooling around with my fail charart and came across...Drum roll please dun dun dun...... Gaussion Blur, it makes them look all spirity, i have discovered a sulution to all those arguements! yu can also change the level of the blur!, i feel special :D 'LyzeWe have Nothing to fear, Except fear itself 02:24, March 8, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Sneerkit This Saturday can Sneerkit become a Apprentice? -Sage the little kitten. 02:46, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Scarheart maybe? -Sage the little kitten. 13:41, March 10, 2011 (UTC) WWiki blanks Sorry about that on my profile the WW blanks, i am serious i didnt see them messages, i just saw the ones below and i didnt think that one was there, and i just saw that so im sorry if i annoyyed or bothered you. foxI'm only known for the mistakes i've made.... 23:21, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Thanks :3 Omg really X3 foxI'm only known for the mistakes i've made.... 00:29, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Signatures Hi, Nightfall! I wanted to ask, how do we put the code in for signatures? Like in the siggnature box? Im trying to make some for Sagestorm and Adderpaw, i want us to have matching sigs :3 Warrior Names Okay, so 1) I was thinking about Foxpaw's warrior name. These are all the thinks i thought that would fit her- Foxclaw Foxheart Foxfang Foxflash Foxpelt Foxfur Foxfire(oooh likey likey X3) Foxtail Foxdapple Foxscar(Um, what?) Foxfeather(Only if she was a MC X3) And 2) Is she going to be an apprentice for the year? and foxI'm only known for the mistakes i've made.... 06:20, March 12, 2011 (UTC) 02:45, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Oh and i just thought of Foxflame x3and foxI'm only known for the mistakes i've made.... 06:20, March 12, 2011 (UTC) 02:46, March 14, 2011 (UTC) RE: For whitekits image, that'll work. Bloodclaw Huge plot Hi Nightfall! Long time no talk. :) I need to talk to you about the plot that me, Ice, and Bird are planning to do. Find out more here. We need your approval and opinion of our idea. [[User:Hawkfire98|HAWKFIRE98]] 15:15, March 16, 2011 (UTC) I'm back! Hey Nighty! I have decided to come back :D :D :D :D. So, could I join Project Charat again? THANKS! 8D [[User:SnowStorm|'''Snow]][[User talk:SnowStorm|'Storm']] 22:56, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Also, could I have Rosevine back?[[User:SnowStorm|'Snow']][[User talk:SnowStorm|'Storm']] 23:11, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Alright, thanks. Yea, i dont like Foxscar at all X3 I like Foxfire and Foxclaw, i think i want to let you pick sense you RP Rubystar. Would that work? I sound like a n00b, because i havent done this before XD and foxI'm only known for the mistakes i've made.... 06:20, March 12, 2011 (UTC) 02:20, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for catching me up. It's alright that she had kits :3.I I'm so excited to RP again. I feel super happy that you are still using the siggy I made for you :D. Thanks! [[User:SnowStorm|'Snow']][[User talk:SnowStorm|'Storm']] 03:52, March 19, 2011 (UTC I think I was an apprentice. :). I'm so excited to come back![[User:SnowStorm|'Snow']][[User talk:SnowStorm|'Storm']] 22:23, March 20, 2011 (UTC) I just noticed the wiki backround changed... What happened to it O.o Its kinda creepin me out.... and foxI'm only known for the mistakes i've made.... 06:20, March 12, 2011 (UTC) 22:23, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Well, i had to put every idea, even ones i didn't like X3 and foxI'm only known for the mistakes i've made.... 06:20, March 12, 2011 (UTC) 18:07, March 20, 2011 (UTC) How do i delete blogposts? I have old ones i want to delete... and foxI'm only known for the mistakes i've made.... 06:20, March 12, 2011 (UTC) 00:45, March 22, 2011 (UTC) IRC IRC? :D LyzeWe have Nothing to fear, Except fear itself 21:17, March 22, 2011 (UTC) IRC? If your still on. :D [[User:SnowStorm|'Snow']][[User talk:SnowStorm|'Storm']] 23:15, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Also, there is a lot of people there :) [[User:SnowStorm|'Snow']][[User talk:SnowStorm|'Storm']] 23:19, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Question When is Tigerkit, Mosskit, Peachkit, and Sunnykit going to be apprenticed? Adder 02:24, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Ok I'll try Adder 18:48, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Re: Question Yeah I was thinking about that as well. We could make them have another encounter at some time Nightshine 22:57, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Hm that's weird that everything is blank. If you edit the page then you can see the responses. --Nightshine 00:51, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Flarecloud Hai! :D I was wondering if I could be one of Flarecloud's kits, Rainkit. She would be Snowstorm's recariniation. Thanks![[User:SnowStorm|'Snow']][[User talk:SnowStorm|'Storm']] 22:00, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Plot Since wolves have killed Rubystar and all that,(I was kinda depressed... I really liked Rubystar, but hey, things dont last forever, eh?) do you agree with the plot? I guess i could do that, its a good idea and all, but no doubt that lots of people will get really mad (You dont want to see me in that state,seriously O.o But i dont want to look like an idiot in front of everyone, ya know.), and some might even leave O.o, and by nte way, Moss is letting me have Silentkit, she doesnt roleplay much, and she is going to RP Silversong and Frostpaw when she gets the chance, she's a LITTLE more active now. (By the way, i love the charart for Amberkit ^ ^) So eh, about Silentkit, can she be Leopardspot's apprentice?? I don't exactly know how to become a MCA, do i just make her show interest in herbs?? I am clueless >.< and foxI'm only known for the mistakes i've made.... 06:20, March 12, 2011 (UTC) 04:21, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Oh, sorry. Sorry, i was on the IRC with Echo and we decided to make them, i uh kinda forgot about that O.o Forgive me please.and foxI'm only known for the mistakes i've made.... 06:20, March 12, 2011 (UTC) 17:58, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Re: I don't know....... maybe Sparrowclaw...........